


lemons and sugar

by watergator



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkwardness, Breakfast, Fluff, M/M, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Lance discuss the importance of pancake toppings</p><p>Shiro lowkey ships it </p><p>Was inspired by my breakfast this morning (thanks mum)</p>
            </blockquote>





	lemons and sugar

The mornings in the castle ship lately had been lazy, laid back and relaxed - with no sign of the Galra in sight, the team had been given the week to actually breath - something they'd forgotten how to do once they were wrapped in the entire fiasco of becoming Paladins.

The small of pancakes was what woke Lance up that morning, other than the usual screech of alarms or yelling down the hallways - instead it was the warm smell that reminded him of home and his mama, a smile crept onto his face in result.

When he managed to get to the kitchen, tripping over Pidge in the process, who was hunched against the wall, the laptop in her lap, her legs blocking his path, and Lance could see she has obviously fallen asleep before she could make it to her room - so much for relaxing.

He took his seat to see that Shiro and Keith had already made it and we're sitting down, empty plates as they awaited their delicious breakfast.

"Hunk" Lance yelled back to the kitchen where his friend was working his magic, "This smells amazing dude!" 

"I'm praying it tastes just as good" Shiro added on, smiling,

Keith huffed,  
"I don't understand the hype about pancakes"

It was like someone had just insulted his entire family and then his dog,  
"EXCUSE ME"

Lance couldn't comprehend what Keith had just said,  
"Dude, are you serious?" 

The red paladin frowned,   
"What, it's just food?"

"It's not just food"  
Hunk had joined them, balancing plates on his arms, placing them down delicately.

"It's the best breakfast!"  
Lance exclaimed, putting a pancake on his plate,   
"But I'm guessing you'd say the same about Shredded Wheat cereal" 

Keith pretended not to hear the small snicker from Shiro,

"What's wrong with that? It's healthy isn't it"

Lances face lit up, then cracked into a smile,  
"Oh man this is priceless" 

"Oh yeah? I'll show you who's priceless!"

"Okay enough" Shiros voice stopped the two teens, his voice was engaged in 'dad mode' which meant it was serious, well, semi serious, they all had their ways of twisting past his dad like ways.

"Stop bickering and eat this delicious meal that Hunk has so graciously made this morning"

Hunk beamed, and watched as his fellow Paladins tucked in, taking one bite, faces pausing mid chew to take in all the flavour, then greedily scrambling for the rest.

"Hunk," Keith started, getting said teens attention, "what is on this?" His face screwed up slightly,

"Well it's lemon juice and sugar obviously" Hunk said matter of factly, 

Keith made a face, making Lance put his knife and fork down, furiously chewing his food so he could speak,

"Lemon and sugar" he said,  
"It's the ultimate pancake topping!" The blue paladin exclaimed, and Shiro shook his head and Hunk retreated back to the kitchen, 

"It's gross" Keith shrugged,

"It's the perfect couple" Lance's brows furrowed,

Keith forced out a harsh laugh,  
"Couple?"

Lance nodded, taking another forkful of pancake,

"Yeah, it's two different flavours that compliment each other"   
Keith smirked, listening to Lance ramble on,

"It's sweet and sour, the perfect blend" 

"Well I think it's gross"

"Well maybe you're gross"

"Real mature Lance"

The two bickered throwing insults when Shiro murmured,  
"I think I know two other opposites that make a good couple"

There was a silence and Keith felt his face get hot, and Lance quickly shovelled down the rest of his pancake into his mouth, and the two Paladins sat in silence, whilst Shiro couldn't help but smile,

"That shut them up" he thought,

Hunk reappeared with more pancakes, as well as with Pidge who was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with a knuckle,

"Oh yum, pancakes!" She smiled, sitting down,

"Hey Lance, pass the sugar and the lemon juice?"

Just when Shiro thought Keith couldn't go any redder, or that Lance wouldn't go without talking for a whole two minutes - he'd been proven wrong.


End file.
